Days of Forget
by dark-birdie
Summary: After changing back into her human self, Cesia steps out of the Spring of Purification. Rath has a cold, so she pushes him into the spring, thinking the water will help, but...he stays in a little too long...
1. chapter 1

Spiral: Hey, y'all, it's me again. Okay, before we start the story, there are some things you should know:

This story kinda branches off from book 7, with the whole spring of purification thing, remember when Rath asked himself if he would be happy if his memories were erased? Yah, well, this has to do with that. . .'cause that's the whole point of the story. . .

Er, uh. . .I guess that's it. . .I hope. . .

Okay, let's get this story started

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Days of Forget 

Chapter one

The shores of Lya, capital city of Kuulia

"I can't believe you let Kirukulus get me again! Now I'm a Sacred. . .AGAIN!"

"Have I told you that you're annoying me like heck. . .AGAIN?"

"SHUT UP! AT LEAST YOU'RE NOT AN ANIMAL!"

"WELL YOU'RE A LOT MORE ANNOYING NOW THAT YOU ARE ONE!"

"ARGH! ARE WE THERE YET?!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, NO!"

"You're always the opposite of me!" Cesia frowned and crossed her arms-wait, no-'paws'. Her long furry ears twitched with every new sound, and her large, almost feline, silver eyes glared at the boy whose shoulder she was riding upon. There was no long black and purple hair, or violet eyes. She was an animal, a Sacred to be exact. One of the many curses she held was to turn into this creature when coming in contact with a certain type of tree.

"Well, you're always the opposite of me!" Rath leaned on the silver railing, and looked out into the ocean. No sight of land was in view yet, and the captain hadn't said anything about reaching Lya anytime soon. He sighed and ran his fingers through his black and white hair. Crimson red eyes darted here and there, scanning the water.

"Well, when we get to the Spring of Purification, you better watch me!" said Cesia.

"Oh, so now you WANT me to watch you?" teased Rath, smirking.

"NO! That's not what I meant!" Cesia said, blushing slightly, "Just make sure I don't stay in there too long!"

"Yah, yah, I've learned my lesson. You forgetting your memories is a lot harder on me than it is on you."

"Well, SOR-RY for the inconvenience!"

"Ah, forget it, I'm too tired right now to argue. . ." Rath yawned. Stretching his arms, he made his way back down to the lower deck, where the passenger rooms were located.

Once he got to his room, he placed Cesia on the table, and then fell onto the bed, hands behind his head. He stared at the ceiling, thinking. On and on he thought, about the one thing that bothered him the most, ever since the one day Cesia had forgotten her memories. 'If I lost all my memories. . .would I be happy?' He concentrated on a black speck on the white ceiling and thought more. 'As I am now, I can never truly be happy. Not with my past. And it's all the Dragon Clan's fault.' And he continued to ponder these thoughts. Staring at the ceiling as the minutes passed.

Cesia looked up at Rath from her makeshift bed of handkerchiefs and a basket that he had made for her. 'Thinking again. . .honestly, that's all he does nowadays. . .but I wonder what he's thinking about. . .' Cesia wondered for a moment, and then shrugged, lying back down into her covers. 'It's probably nothing. I just wanna become a human again.'

The deep tone of a bell rang out through the boat. The captain's muffy voice boomed in the speakers. "Entering Lya Harbor. We will be docking in about half and hour."

"Hm? Hey, Rath! We're almost there! . . .Rath?" Cesia once again looked up from her covers to the boy.

The Fire Dragon Knight's arms dangled off the side of the bed, and his eyes were closed peacefully. The slightest sounds of snores came from him as he dozed.

"That's just great," grumbled Cesia to herself, as she made her way out of her basket. "We're finally here and he decides to take a nap." She elegantly leaped from the table, to the soft, carpeted floor. "Now, how to make my way up there?" She thought for a moment, staring up at the bed. Then a thought struck her. "Psh, how stupid am I? I'm an animal for Dusis's sake. I've got claws." Cesia jumped and latched herself into the cloth of Rath's shirt. Crossly, she made her way up the boy's arm and leaped gracefully onto the bed, right beside his face. "Wakey, wakey, sleepy head." She muttered as she stared at his unopened eyes.

Rath grumbled something and flipped over to his other side, almost knocking the small Sacred off the bed.

"Hey!" yelled Cesia, as she scrambled away from the edge of the mattress. "Watch it!" In her anger she dug her small buy sharp claws into his hand.

Rath murmured unheard words and turned back to face her again. Cesia squeaked as arms were wrapped around her, putting her in a death-hug.

"Hey! Let go!" she yelled, "I'm not some kinda-" She paused as Rath held her closer. He was shivering. ". . .Rath?"

Rath murmured and held her ever closer. "N-no. . .I. . .I d-don't like the c-cold. . .l-leave. . .leave me alone. . ."

"Rath?" Cesia stared at his face. He actually showed an emotion. He looked scared. 'Maybe he's having a nightmare?' she thought, gazing worriedly at him, "Ack! There's no time to worry about that! I have to wake him up!" She dug her teeth into his hand.

Rath jolted awake and yelped as pain seared into his hand. Cesia dug deeper as blood trickled down his cold white skin.

"Cesia?!" yelled Rath, shaking the girl off and slamming her back onto the table. "THAT FRIGGIN' HURT LIKE HELL!" he roared.

"You wouldn't wake up, so I had to do SOMETHING," she said, crossing her paws, "The captain just announced that we'd be docking in Lya soon. That' why I had to wake you up."

"Well, you could have done it less painfully!" He placed his hand under the faucet and let the water run. He instantly took his back as the water touched him, face turning pale.

"What is it?" asked Cesia, confused at his act.

"It's c-cold. . ." he whispered, so that Cesia could barely hear him.

"Er, yes, the water is cold. . .but water's supposed to be cold, Rath." She scampered onto the sink counter and looked up at him. "Rath, is something wrong?"

"I don't like the cold," he mumbled, getting back to his normal self and turning the faucet on again. This time, though, he waited for the water to turn warm.

'Something's wrong with him,' thought Cesia, taking her normal perch on the Fire Dragon Knight's shoulder.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Spring of Purification 

"OW! THAT HURT! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO THROW ME!" yelled Cesia angrily, human head emerging from the water's silvery depths. Raven-colored locks swished this way and that, violet bangs hanging in front of equally as violet eyes.

"Wow, you're fast!" murmured Rath sarcastically, flinging his black traveling cloak in the girl's direction. "Get out here and change. . .ah. . .AH. . .ACHOO!"

As Cesia hastily swung the cloak over her shoulders, she looked in the boy's direction. "You know, you've been shivering and stuff a lot lately. . ."

"You're point?" mumbled Rath grumpily, getting up from his grassy seat.

"This spring is supposed to cleanse you. . .if it works for curses, maybe it'll work with colds?"

"Doubt it," said Rath, turning his back to her and starting to head back to the town.

"Oh come on! It's worth a try!" argued Cesia, slipping into her clothes in the cover of forest trees. After buttoning up her shirt, she put herself between Rath, and the path back to the town. "Just try it!"

"I don't want to!" snapped Rath, shoving her out of his way.

"AND WHY NOT?!" snapped Cesia back.

"OH, so you WANT me to?!" sneered Rath.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" shouted Cesia, cheeks turning crimson.

"Well the be quiet!"

"ARGH! JUST LISTEN TO ME!" Cesia brought forth her right arm and extended out her thumb and index finger. Light breeze turned to heavy wind and whirled together to create a circle around the girl. She pointed her arm at the surprised boy and made a gripping motion with her hand.

Rath shouted out in both surprise and anger as he was picked up with a great force, which almost squished his lungs, had not Cesia been controlling it. As the wind carried him in mid-air, Cesia put her arm back, then flung it forward, like a baseball player making a pitch.

The Fire Dragon Knight was hurled into the Spring of Purification. Icy cold water filled his lungs and every other opening in his body. He choked, gagged, and hastily tried to swim back up. . .but. . .

'Damn it! I can't swim!' thought Rath in fear and anger. He clawed the water with all his might, but he didn't get anywhere closer to the surface. 'If I stay in here too long. . .I'm gonna. . .forget. . .my memor-'

And his world went black.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Rath?! My God, RATH?! Are you okay?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU COULDN'T SWIM?! I had to dive in a drag you out, you twit!"

The soaked Cesia leaned over the equally as soaked figure of Rath. The boy's eyes were closed, and no response was heard.

"RATH!" shouted Cesia, half screaming. She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him hard. "WAKE UP, DAMMIT!"

"Hn?" the sound escaped from Rath's lips as his eyes slowly lifted open. He sat up straight and blinked.

"FINALLY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! GOD, RATH, YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME!" shouted Cesia in relief, letting go of the Fire Dragon Knight's shoulders. She waited for an angered response, but was surprised when none came. ". . .Rath?" she turned to face the boy eye to eye.

Rath stared back at her and blinked. "Who are you?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Spiral: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW I'M DOING!!! AND IF YOU DON'T. . .YOU'RE JUST PLAIN MEAN!!!


	2. chapter 2

Spiral: argh. . .WAY. . .too. . .much. . .math homework. . .

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon knights. . .no duh, 'cause if I did, I'd be rolling in dough and not be having math homework. . .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 2

"So. . .you're Cesia?"

"Right."

"And I'm traveling with you. . ."

"Right."

"And I'm a Dragon Knight. . ."

"Right."

"And. . .what's my name again?"

"Rath, your name's Rath."

"Oh, right. . .Rath. . ."

Cesia sighed. Raven-colored locks lay down upon the wood of the café table. Her head was rested upon her hands. She sighed again and stared at the boy in front of her.

And the boy stared back, an expressionless expression on his face. Blood-red eyes pierced into Cesia's violet ones.

"What is it?" asked Cesia, as she realized that the Fire Dragon Knight wasn't about to switch his gaze anytime soon.

"It's just. . .I don't remember you," said Rath, resting his head in one hand and stirring the straw in his soda with the other.

"You don't remember anything! Your memories were erased!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really!"

"But. . .I don't remember that. . ."

"ARGH!" groaned Cesia rather loudly. She leaned back in her chair and rubbed her aching forehead. "Now I know what Rath felt like when I lost MY memories. . ." she mumbled to herself.

"Um. . .what are you doing?" asked Rath, cocking his head to the left in a curious fashion.

"Nothing, nothing. . ." muttered Cesia, straightening back up in her chair.

"Okay then. . ." Rath stopped his stirring of the straw and laid his head in both hands. "By the way. . .what's my name?"

"ARGH!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You say he lost his memory?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"And. . .you don't know how to get them back?"

"Er, no. . .my Lord. . ."

"So. . .it's all your fault, eh?"

"Y. . yes, my Lord," muttered Cesia nervously. She looked down on the extravagant amber-colored carpet of the Dragon Lord's study.

Lord Lykouleon chuckled brightly and got up from his grand seat behind a rather large, elegantly carved desk with papers towered up high above the Dragon Lord's head (thanks to White Dragon Officer Alfeegi). He strode over to stand an arm's length in front of the girl, and put a gentle hand on her head. "I'm kidding, kidding, Cesia. You are not to blame."

Cesia looked up into the golden eyes of the Dragon Lord and stared thankfully. All this time, she had been blaming herself for the erasing of the Fire Dragon Knight's memories. But the Dragon Lord, so kind, did not wish to blame her. "Thank you, my Lord."

"No, no, thank you," said the Dragon Lord brightly, running his fingers through his golden hair. "You brought Rath back to us. I'm sure Alfeegi will be very pleased with you. He's been rather. . .angry, with Rath's escape from the castle."

"I'm sure you're right," murmured Cesia, sweat dropping, 'I thought Alfeegi was ALWAYS angry, no matter what. . .' was her real thought.

And as if on cue. . .

"MY LORD!!! WHERE IS RATH?! YOU BETTER NOT BE HIDING HIM!!! IT IS HIS DUTY AS A DRAGON KNIGHT TO STAY HERE AND GUARD THE CASTLE!!! HE SHOULD BE PUNISHED FOR RUNNING AWAY LIKE THAT!!! WHERE IS HE?!"

Highly polished, genuinely crafted, wooden doors were rather crudely swung open. A fiery aura of anger was surrounding a mahogany-haired man with a "hair tail" and hazel eyes. He stormed over to the Dragon Lord, aura of anger following him, and seemed to blow up in the Lord's face.

"WHERE IS HE?!"

The Dragon Lord cowered behind the safety of his desk and sweat dropped heavily. "I. . .don't. . .know?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?! YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE TO SEE HIM SINCE HE CAME BACK! STOP HIDING HIM AND TELL ME WHERE HE IS THIS INSTANT!" shouted the White Dragon Officer Alfeegi, half screaming.

"Why don't you ask Cesia?" muttered Lord Lykouleon, pointing at the girl standing besides the Dragon Officer.

Cesia slightly jumped into the air as Alfeegi's menacing glare quickly pinpointed her and bore deep down into her mind.

"WHERE. . .IS. . .HE. . .CESIA?" uttered Alfeegi through gritted teeth.

"Um. . .just so you know. . .Lord Lykouleon just ran out of the room. . ." said Cesia, pointing at the desk.

"WHAT?!" Alfeegi turned to look at the desk, and most definitely, the Dragon Lord was gone. "WHERE DID HE GO?!" he shouted, turning back to ask Cesia.

But the girl was gone, long gone. She had taken her chance to run out of the room and get as far away from the frightful White Dragon Officer as possible. She ran as hard as she could in a dress and then-

WHAM!

"Cesia? Hey, Cesia, are you okay? Where did you go? I know you told me to stay in that room, but. . ."

"Rath?" mumbled the violet-haired girl, rubbing her forehead and using her arms to push herself into the sitting up position.

And her assumption was correct. The Dragon Knight of Fire's blood-red eyes were staring into her own.

"Yah, that's me. . .well, at least according to you. . .did you forget who I was, too? I know I did. . ." said Rath, a little too cheerfully. He offered a hand to Cesia and pulled her up onto her feet.

'Geesh, he's giving me an even worse headache,' thought Cesia to herself. "Let's go back to-"

"Rath? Cesia? You're both back?" came a voice from behind them.

Both, girl and boy, turned around to face the speaker. Long, blonde locks went past the Water Dragon Knight's waist, and beautiful bright blue eyes stared questioningly at the two. Rune carried a stack of papers in both arms and haphazardly attempted to wave hello.

Cesia waved back to her half elf friend, but Rath just stared curiously, then changed his sight back on Cesia.

"Cesia. . .do I know this girl?"

With memories erased, how would Rath know that the word "girl" set off a bomb?

Different colored papers fluttered around this way and that as they were suddenly let go of from the grip of the Water Dragon Knight. "WHAT. . .DID. . .YOU CALL ME?" uttered Rune through clenched teeth. You could picture the fire spouting from his mouth.

Rath quickly hid himself behind Cesia and looked over her shoulder. "Cesia, she's scary. . ."

"Rath, SHUT UP!" urged Cesia, backing away from the Water Dragon Knight whom was drawing closer.

"Why? That girl's scary! Maker her go away!"

"RATH!" Cesia slapped a hand over the boy's mouth and secured it there tight.

Rune was coming ever closer to the cowering boy and girl. He was gripping his sword in both hands, prepared to kill.

"Now Rune, please, this is a big misunderstanding!" squeaked Cesia, her height making the scene much worse for Rune was several inches taller than her, making him seem even more frightful. "He didn't mean to call you a girl, he just-"

"JUST WHAT?!" hissed Rune, ready to strike.

"Just-"

"Geesh, just chill, Blondie."

SPLASH!

At that moment, a bucket of water emptied over Rune and positioned itself on top of his head, coming down to cover his eyes.

". . .**THATZ!!!**" roared Rune, yanking the bucket off his head and throwing it at the newcomer.

Earth Dragon Knight Thatz dodged the bucket (plus several other things) and walked over to stand next to the now soaked Water Dragon Knight. He pounded Rune on the back and smiled cheerfully. "You chilled enough now, Blondie?" asked the brown-haired boy sarcastically. Dark green eyes danced with happiness and joy. He had a scar running diagonally from the top right corner of his forehead to the bottom-left corner of his left cheek, and another one shaped as an X right next to it.

"Rath, Rune is a boy, a BOY!" whispered Cesia, taking this interception of the Earth Dragon Knight to explain Rune's outburst.

"Well how was I supposed to know?!" whispered Rath back, not coming out from behind Cesia.

"Rath! Cesia! How's it going?!" asked Thatz cheerfully, making his messy hair even messier my ruffling it up with his hand.

Rath looked over Cesia shoulder again and stared at the newcomer. "Who are you?"

Thatz curiously stared at his comrade of Fire. "You're joking, right?" he asked, folding his arms behind his head.

"Nope. Who are you guys?" asked Rath, finally coming out from behind his Cesia shield.

Water and Earth Dragon Knights stared questioningly at Cesia. "What's wrong with him?" asked both in unison.

"Um. . .well. . .you see. . .it's a long story, must I explain?" Cesia sighed and rubbed her forehead once again.

Blonde and brunette heads nodded up and down.

"Argh, fine. . .but it's gonna take a while. . ."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So that's why. . ." mumbled Rune to himself as the story was told.

"Heh! Funny!" remarked Thatz, ruffling up Rath's hair, "Alfeegi's gonna kill ya!"

"What's a feegi?" asked Rath, head cocked to the side, while ruthlessly slaughtering the White Dragon Officer's name.

"That's ALfeegi, Rath, not "feegi"," corrected Rune, crossing his arms and frowning, "Honestly, I never knew you to be such a twit."

Rath continued to stare at the blonde, confused, and asked another question. "What's a twit?"

Rune fumed for a few moments, then cooled down. He rubbed his forehead grumpily and shook his head; blonde locks swaying to and fro. "Never mind. . ."

"And the worst thing is. . .I don't know how to get his memory back," sighed Cesia, "Last time when it happened to me, I just snapped out of it. Actually, I don't really remember what happened. . ."


	3. chapter 3

Spiral: I'm sorry, i'm sorry! im sooooooooooooo sooooooooooooooooooorrry! i wasn't supposed to enter the document which is now days of forget chapter 2! it wasn't completed yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet! and now, i must start off from where i left off so. . .poo. . .it ruin the dramatic impulse. . .not that i know what a dramatic impulse is. . .nvm. . .

disclaimer: i no no own dragon knights. ohkami-sama does, BUT SECRETLY I WISH I OWNED RATH BECAUSE HE IS MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE! ((not really)) I JUST REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY WISH HE WAS MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE! ahem okay, im done. . .wait a minnit. . .i told you! NOW IT'S NOT A SECRET ANYMORE, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! bangs head repeatedly with mallet

oh, and, and, here's some replies to ur reviews!

RathIlluser-012: um...some personal space please, BUT GLAD YOU LIKE IT!

aquajogger: thanks! im glad you like the line, "what's a twit?" because i worked hard on finding the right thing to say, but anywho, IM SOOOOOO TOUCHED THAT YOU THING MY STORY IS THE BEST RATH-LOSES-HIS-MEMORY-IN-THE-SOFP-AFTER-CESIA-GETS-HER'S-BACK-IN-BOOK-7 FANFIC! ((wow, that's a long word!)) and i've always thought of Nohiro as Rath's kinda long lost twin brother. . .dun, dun DUN! oh, and, i was struggling to find a good title, but i wanted the story to be on as soon as possible, so i just thought of a crummy one! but if you have any title suggestions, please tell me! ((I'll definitely change it!))

bananaluvie-rc: yay! i updated::both cheer: thank you that you think its awesome! ((wait a minnit...that sentence didn't make sense...))

silverblueenchatress: sorry I haven't updated sooner::ducks from a stream of pots, pans, books, and bookshelves: but hey, I did something, right?

The Shadowess: u THAT'S FUNNY! I SHOULD PUT THAT IN! . . .YOU'RE LETTING RATH TAKE THE DAMAGE! YOU BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD PERSON::is a rath lover:

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Days of Forget- Chapter 3

'And why is it that I can't remember?' Cesia prodded deep into the darkest crevices and alleyways of her memories, but still could not track down the reason she had suddenly remembered the Fire Dragon Knight. 'Why can't I figure it out? Damn it! This is giving me another heada-"

"Hey! Look! White stuff's falling from the sky!"

"Hn?" Cesia's train of thought snapped in two as an interrupting voice entered in.

"Look!" shouted Rath once more.

Cesia's violet eyes followed the direction of his fingers to out the window.

And outside, drifting delicately down onto the garden grounds was definitely "white stuff". It was snowing. The snow had laid a thin layer of powdered sugar atop the many trees, flowers, and other exotic plants in the queen's garden. The whole place seemed almost angelic. Like a slice of heaven was brought down to descend upon Dusis.

Cesia laughed and laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Rath, that's snow."

"Snow?" asked Rath questioningly, "what's that?"

"Wow, he's even stupider than I thought!" Thatz interrupted suddenly. He had taken to sitting on top of the small wooden table in the corner, chomping away at the bowl of fruit that was now just a bowl. "The dork doesn't even know what snow is!" he jumped off the table with one big leap, and grabbed Rath by the arm. "Come with me, I'll show you what fun we can have with snow."

"Wait! W-where are we going? CESIA!" yelled Rath helplessly as the Earth Dragon Knight effortlessly dragged him down the hall.

As the two disappeared from her vision of sight, Cesia couldn't help but laugh a little. Rath. He was so helpless and childish now. He. . .wasn't bothered anymore, not that he had ever said he was being bothered. But even so, even if he hadn't told her, she could always tell he was bothered. Writhing and murmuring in his sleep, unconsciously walking around during the day. What memories could affect him like that? Yes, this was much better. He was carefree now, rid of painful thoughts.

Cesia sighed happily and took a seat. Finally, rest. 'He almost seems-'

"CESIA!"

The said girl almost toppled over out of her chair at the sudden outburst. "Huh! What?"

"CESIA! GET DOWN HERE!" shouted Thatz's voice again. Though it wasn't cheery and bright anymore. The Earth Dragon Knight sounded much unlike himself. . .he was worried.

"Cesia, something's happened to Rath!" said Rune, alarmed. He was looking out the slightly ajar window down onto the snow-covered grounds.

"Be right there!" she shouted back, quickly grabbing a coat and running out the door. What was wrong this time?

Her question was soon answered as she made it to Thatz. Rath was lying on the ground, curled up in a ball. Cesia couldn't tell what he was shaking from the most, the cold, or his own fear. His eyes were shut tight, as sweat slowly began to drip down his face. The Dragon Knight's skin was even paler than Cesia ever imagined skin could ever be.

"Rath?" she kneeled on the ground before him and took him in her arms, making him sit up on the snowy ground. She looked in his eyes. They were filled with a fear that she had never seen in him before. "Rath, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Cesia," he said through chattering teeth. Slightly purple lips made out the words. "It's cold."

She stared blankly back at him, unsure what to make of that comment. It was just like before, with the water from the faucet. "Well of course it's cold, that's what snow is, cold."

Rath leaned closer into Cesia as he shivered more. "Pl-please, I d-don't like it. T-take me b-back ins-side. . ."

"Don't worry! It's okay, we'll get you inside!" Cesia hastily wrapped her own jacket around the boy, "Thatz, help me get him inside! Rune!"

"Ah! Yes?" The elf had just gotten to the snowing site and was breathing deeply from running down several flights of stairs. He thought to himself how Cesia was able to get down there so quickly, but it was just a passing thought, and so left quite shortly.

"Can you do anything to make him better? Heal him or something!" she shouted quite angrily at him. This was situation she had never been in, and so did not know what on earth to do. THAT bothered her.

Rune nodded and proceeded to fill his hands with a warm, golden light. His faerie healing power gathered from his fingertips, then began to flow out and spread. It cast its glowing tendrils over to the shivering boy, wanting desperately to fill him with warmth again. But then. . .

"Agh! Rune, what's happening!" The fortuneteller quickly released Rath as jolts and sparks of small, red and black jolts of lightning sprung from the boy's body, attacking anything within it's reach. The sparks succeeded in warding off Cesia, and now focused on removing Rune.

The elf twitched slightly as the demonic bolts raced up his arms, infusing themselves into his body and sending shocks of pain throughout the rest of him. "Ahh…Argh!" Try as he might, even though the pain was the source of tears in his eyes, he couldn't make himself let go of the dangerously shivering boy. The bolts were what was keeping him and Rath stuck together.

"Rune! You have to let go!" yelled Cesia through the Water Dragon Knight's shouts of pain.

"I'M. TRYING. TO! AARGH!" he yelled through gasps of breath. "Ah!" Rune's eyes flew wide open with surprise as a large spike erupted from the ground and cut right through the microscopic gap between his hands and Rath's body. The rock split the very air around it, and also split the demonic bond connecting the healing power and electrical shield.

Rune was thrown backwards, the light of his hands fading. His consciousness expected to crash into something. A wall, or maybe, a tree? It would be painful, that was all he knew. But what he didn't expect was him to land on something rather soft and most definitely not solid rock or wood, or even marble.

"H-hey, Rune! You okay?" asked the Dragon Knight of Earth, taking in large amounts of breath, seeing as the wind was just knocked out of him from interfering with the elf's crash course. ((note: this is NOT a Yaoi moment. But in the mangas, it always seems that Thatz saves Rune a lot, especially in the first and second mangas))

"Ah? Y-yes, thank you. . ." he answered, regaining a bit of lost breath. "What happened? Something blocked me."

"And you're asking ME?" That laughed and helped the elf sit up. "Not the wisest decision there."

"Not the time to be joking around Thatz!" Rune went to where Rath lay on the snow, Cesia wrapping more clothing around him hastily. "What's wrong with him? My powers don't work!"

Cesia tried unsuccessfully to pick the shivering boy up, which ended up with her dumping him unceremoniously onto the ground. "I think that whatever is making him so cold repels all outside magic! Argh! I don't know what to do!"

"For starters, let ME carry him," said Thatz, easily picking up the Fire Dragon Knight and carrying him into the castle. "You coming or what?"

"Yes!" answered both Rune and Cesia in unison as they quickly followed the Earth Dragon Knight back inside.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Is he okay?"

"Well, his fever's let down a little, and he isn't coughing anymore, I'd say he'll be better with a long rest and a good meal." Cernozura changed the soaked towel on top of Rath's feverish forehead and quickly changed it to a new one. She glanced to her left and saw both the Water and Earth Dragon Knights and Cesia staring worriedly at the sleeping form of Rath. "You don't have to be so worried," she said, smiling.

"But he was just burning like hell and acting as if he were going to die!" yelled Rune and Cesia together. Thatz just stared at the chamberlain with his eyes slightly wider than before.

"Oh, you never knew? He used to do this all the time when he was little, which is why we never let him outside on snowing days," said Cernozura bluntly. It was quite obvious to her, seeing as she was always the one to take care of him when he became ill. "It seems the snow has some kind of negative effect on him. It's always been like that. We're not really sure why."

Cesia thought for a moment. Did this have something to do with what happened on the ship? She remembered Rath waking up shaking like heck. Then he went to the faucet and yelled because the water was too cold. 'There's something wrong with him. . .' she thought for the umpteenth time.

But despite all her thoughts and worries, all was well in the Dragon Castle for the next week. Of course, there were Alfeegi's ranting, but that always came and went. ((except for the time when he blew up at the discovery of Rath's lost memories, now THAT lasted for at least three days)) Rath spent his leisure time, which was ALL the time, either following Cesia everywhere she went or reading fairy tales in the library. ((fairy tales. . .))

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!" Cesia threw her book across the room and massaged her forehead thoroughly. "Will you just LEAVE me ALONE!" she yelled at the boy smiling at her from across the table.

Rath ducked just in time as the book zoomed over his head. "Why?"

"It's annoying to have someone staring at you 24/7!" She picked up her pen next and threw it at him.

The boy caught the writing mechanism with amazing reflexes and threw it back at her, hitting her square in the forehead.

"OW!" The half witch fell off her chair as a book was chucked at her. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF DUSIS WAS THAT FOR!"

"You started it, remember? Or maybe you don't remember. . .I have trouble remembering things too. . .what's my name again?" He turned his head slightly to the left as he had begun to do as a habit.

"It's been a week already, and you can't even remember your own name!" She shouted back, rubbing the spot where the pen had hit her and sitting back into her chair.

"Nah, I'm just fooling around with you, my name's Rath, right?" He twirled a spare pen in his hand as he continued to stare at her.

"Can't you go bother someone else!" she asked, annoyed.

"Nope."

"AND WHY NOT!"

"Cause girly-boy is too nagging, Earthy-guy sleeps all the time, Angry-man is too, well, ANGRY, Lordy-guy gets on my nerves, weird-hair-guy-"

"Okay! I've heard enough!" she interrupted, not wanting to hear the whole entire list of Rath's obscene nicknames. She brought her head to the table's surface and started to bang rapidly.

"You shouldn't do that, it's going to hurt more later on. . ." said Rath, laying his head on his arms which were crossed on the table.

"I. . .DON'T. . .FRIGGIN. . .CARE. . ." she growled, hitting her forehead more rapidly. 'I need someone to take this guy AWAY from me. . .' she thought to herself.

"I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"

"Ah!" Cesia toppled over in her chair once again as a voice rang loudly throughout the whole castle. "ARGH! I'm seriously getting tired of this!" she shouted, getting up from the ground."

"Ah, welcome back Sir Kai-Stern! May I get your coat for you?" came the voice of a castle maid.

"It's alright, I'll take it with me," answered the cheerful voice back. "By the way, do you know where Rath is?"

Cesia continued to listen to the conversation in the hallway. Finally! This was her chance to get rid of Rath!

'Every time Kai-Stern comes home, Rath always. . .but Rath doesn't remember Kai-stern. . .OH NO!' Cesia frantically got up from the table and grabbed Rath's arm, pulling him out of his seat. 'How will Kai-Stern feel if Rath suddenly didn't remember him! I bet he'd feel dreadful! I can't let Kai-Stern meet him!'

"I believe Sir Rath is in the library with Miss Cesia," answered the maid.

"Oh, okay then, thanks!" said the Blue Dragon Officer.

'Damn! I can't go out through the main entrance now!' cursed Cesia, hearing the officer's footsteps approaching the door. 'Let's see. . .maybe there's another way out?' But there wasn't time. Kai-Stern was already turning the doorknob. 'No other choice then!' "Rath! Get in here!" The half witch shoved the boy into a nearby closet and stood in front of, just as the Blue Dragon Officer walked into the library.

"Oh, hi Cesia!" greeted Kai-Stern, looking around the library. "Is Rath here?"

"Uh, n-no! Why don't you go check his room!"

"Oh yeah, good idea," said Kai-Stern, turning to leave.

Cesia sighed with relief as she walked away from the closet door.

"Hey Cesia. . .can I come out now?" The closet suddenly opened and Rath walked right out into the open, looking around for the girl. "Hm?" He stared at the newcomer who had just stopped himself from leaving.

"No! Rath!" yelled Cesia hopelessly, trying to unsuccessfully hide the boy from Kai-Stern's view.

"Rath? What were you. . ." started Kai-Stern, turning to face his friend.

"Who are you?" said the boy bluntly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Spiral: Ah! Finally done with chapter three! It feels goooooood! Sorry for the long wait, but I hope this long chapter was enjoyed! Don't forget to review! Ja neh!


	4. Chapter 4

Dark-birdie: YO YO YO WASSUP MY HOMIES? O WEEEEEE! I'M SO HIGH RIGHT NOW! ((no, not off of drugs XP off of HAPPINESS! AHAHAHAHAHA and a bit of sugar, a BIT))

Days of Forget-Chapter Four 

"Wha…" the Blue Dragon Officer stared blankly at the boy, the corner of his lip twitching into a poor imitation of a smile, "Haha! You're kidding, right?" He laughed half-heartedly and patted the boy on the head. "Jeez, just cause I've been gone a while you don't have to be so upset."

"What're you doing?" Rath looked up at the taller man, staring at the hand resting in his hair. He quizzically turned to Cesia. "Is this how you say hello?" he asked, pointing to the Kai-stern's hand.

"Ah...uh…well…" the half-witch's head was currently too busy with unfinished ideas and words to fully concentrate on what was being told to her. _'Oh crap, what am I gonna do?'_

"Well in that case…"

While Kai-stern stayed in shock and Cesia stayed in her confused state, Rath slipped out of the older man's grasp and walked over to the only person whose name he could actually remember. And then…

WHACK!

"OW! RATH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

Cesia clutched her head in pain after receiving a sudden blow to the head from the anemic Fire Dragon Knight.

"Well, since that's how you say hello, I just realized that I never said hello to you properly!" he exclaimed, with that goofy happy look on his face again, "And so I thought that I'd say hello to you quadruple as much, and so…yah…that's pretty much it!"

'I need a psychiatrist…' thought Cesia to herself.

"Cesia?"

Oh no…

Kai-Stern turned a shaking head to the demon girl. "Wh-what's going on? Rath…he really doesn't remember?" His face was a sickly white, as if this were the end of the world.

Cesia sighed and thought for a moment. Once again, she was going to have to tell that very long story of how Rath's stupidity came to be. This was going to take a while…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"And that's basically it," she stated bluntly, grabbing Rath by the ear to prevent him from breaking any OTHER priceless works of art. She turned her head, making the sound of a rusty faucet, to face the boy and hissed, "STAY. PUT. GOT IT?"

Rath's eyes turned to the size of very large plates and he nodded his head up and down vigorously.

Kai-Stern watched in a daze, from the boy on the ground to the girl in the chair. "By any chance…" he muttered, "Do you know how to get his memory back?"

"Well…" started the girl, putting a finger to her forehead, straining to remember, "All I remember Rath saying after I had gotten back my memories was that it just happened. It was sudden…and… something else…" she looked over to Rath to see if he could provide any useful information.

But currently the boy was skimming through a picture book, not wanting to be disturbed.

'For Dusis' sake, I bet the boy can't even read a word of that…' she thought to herself.

Kai-Stern stared downcast at the floor. "So as of now we have no clues how to retrieve Rath's memory?"

Cesia really wished she could do something for the officer, he just seemed so sad. "I'm very sorry. I swear, I'll try my hardest to get them back."

"Ah, it's fine, really," said Kai-Stern, lifting his head up and smiling. "Don't worry yourself over it, it wasn't your fault. I'm sure he'll remember someday." He took his coat in his arms and waved a good bye. "I'll see you later. I'm going to go…practice sword fighting with Tetheus or something. I haven't done that in a while, I'm afraid my talents might be rusty."

Rath's head perked up as the man proceeded to leave the room. He wasn't exactly sure why, but when first meeting this new stranger, his head had immediately told him that this person was fun…and he liked fun things. "Where are you going?"

The Blue Dragon Officer looked back at the Fire Knight on the floor. "To find Tetheus. Why?"

Rath's eyes glistened with curiosity. "Why?"

"To practice sword fighting."

"Can I come?"

Kai-stern stared at him, and he stared beamingly back. The officer finally gave a true smile. "Sure."

"Yay!" Rath hopped up off the ground and followed Kai-Stern out the door. "Did you know fighting is fun? It's even better with swords! Oh! And I can make fire appear! Like this!"

Cesia could hear his questions and exclamations from the library as he walked down the hallway, followed by a scream as a maid attempted to put out the fire that had sprouted forth from her uniform.

Rath and Kai-Stern ran down the hall to hide themselves from blame, just like they had done…always…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

dark-birdie: WAH! Such a short chapter… TT I'll make the next one longer, promise! Sorry for the wait, but at least it got here! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Dark-birdie: -yawn- wah…I need SLEEP…but too bad, I stayed up all night watching episodes 1-6 of chrno crusade, and now I'm pooped… T-T I need a pillow… -grabs dog and uses him as a pillow-

Anywho, here ya go

Chapter 5

'I guess…' thought Cesia to herself, as she looked out her room window down into the Queen's Rose Garden. 'I guess even though he retains no memories, his attitude and feelings towards the people he knew still stay with him…'

She had been studying the way he acted around the Dragon Clan for the past couple of days, and her hypothesis seemed correct. The Fire Knight was still overly obsessed about the Blue Dragon Officer. And he also carried brotherly feelings towards the Water Dragon Knight whom he still annoyed, but enjoyed being around. And though a bit more immature, he carried the same nature he always did.

"What to do, what to do…" she mumbled to herself, leaning back in her chair. It had been a total of three weeks since Rath's memory loss, and still she had not found a way to bring them back. Her only clue was to create a life-threatening situation, but she wasn't about to throw the boy off a cliff or anything.

The winter season was slowly making its presence known on the Dragon Castle's grounds. The "white stuff" Rath had seen was now covering all of Dusis. But the boy never seemed to want to go outside after the accident. He had become strictly afraid of the frozen ice and coldness, which was rather odd for him, seeing as the Fire Dragon Knight had always been afraid to close to nothing.

Currently, the boy was yanking at the ends of the poor Water Dragon Knight's hair trying to make the elf practice sword fighting with him.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease? Only for a little while, I promise!"

"Absolutely and most positively not! Last time you said 'a little while' you made me stay there with you for over five hours!" He tried to pull his hair free from the red-haired boy's grasp. This was just one of those moments when he wished his hair was not so long. "Plus, I'm helping Alfeegi finish these documents right now, can't you bother Kai-stern or Thatz?"

"Bleh, who cares about al-MEANIE. And Kai-stern's on a trip and Thatz is locked in his room sleeping. Come on, PLEASE?"

"No, and I mean NO!" shouted Rune, lifting Rath up, throwing the boy over his shoulder, kicking open the doors, harshly placing Rath on the solid ground, and slamming the door back shut in the Fire Dragon Knight's face. (Yes, Rune is very strong)

Rath took about five minutes to make childish faces at the door, then gathered himself up and looked around for someone else to bother.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Master Kharl, what are you doing?"

The young human boy, distinctive tri-colored hair poking this way and that, finished his task of putting numerous amounts of books away and wiped his dust-covered hands on his already filthy apron. His sharp, green eyes focused on his master and only friend.

His master, the infamous, and deadly, alchemist, Kharl, was busy tying a cloak around his shoulders. His white, rather "fluffy" hair was a brilliant white, and his mysterious blue eyes matched well with wintery outfit. A white cloak, white tunic and shirt, and white pants seemed to be a rather…_ironic _outfit for one associated with so many horrible deeds.

But, of course, why should Kharl care about irony? To Garfakcy, all the evil in the renkin wizard's brain took up so much space, that it kicked out all the actual, well, BRAINS. The alchemist was quite stupid and dim-witted when it came to anything BESIDES plotting evil plans to toy around in the lives of seemingly peaceful people.

"Oh, I'm just going to go…_out…_" replied the alchemist, finally getting the cloak on right.

After being around him for so long, Garfakcy knew better than to ask where "out" was. He already knew his master was going to do something evil, or potentially evil, at least, because of the sarcasm on the word "out", but it didn't bother him in the least.

"Have fun…"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rune sighed as he finished checking over and filling in the numerous amount of paperwork that had been left for him to do. Unfortunately, the White Dragon Officer still had a stack more to fill in.

"It's okay, Rune," said the tired officer from behind his desk. He was furiously scribbling away at the form in front of him. "I'll finish it off. You can go."

"Are you sure? There's still a lot left, I can-"

"No, no, I'm fine," said Alfeegi, placing the finished form in a separate file and grabbing another paper from the top of the stack. "I'm used to it, seeing as Ruwalk never does his own work. I usually have to do it for him. You've helped enough."

"Well, if you say so…" Rune made his way to the door, thinking of what to do next. 'Maybe I was too harsh on Rath back there. I wonder what he's doing no-"

At the moment he had opened the door, something dashed past him; a blur of ruffles and red.

The "blur" stopped its furious movement, and backed up to Rune's location.

Rune stared at Rath. Rath stared back. Rune put a hand to his mouth and tried desperately to hold it in, but-

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! RATH! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU WEARING!"

The elf leaned against the frame of the door, clutching his stomach, which was quickly filling with the pains one gets when they laugh a little too much.

Alfeegi, curious to know what the cause of Rune's sudden outburst was left his desk and walked to the door.

Now, the White Dragon Officer never laughed. Even if he had seen Tetheus dressed as a clown hanging upside down from a trapeze, he wouldn't have laughed. So instead, his mouth formed a kind of "crack" on his face and he tried exasperatingly hard to not smile.

The clueless Fire Dragon Knight was clad in a rather exquisite, cute, and very red dress which just SHOUTED "Raseleane" from its girly depths. Though Rath was a boy, he seemed ignorant of what he was wearing and actually looked, well, cute. His slender figure and size fit the dress perfectly, and from far off one would probably mistake him for a female with odd-colored hair. Hell, he was even wearing attachments on his hair to make it look longer. He stared oddly at the laughing elf.

"What?" he asked blankly.

A rush of footsteps was heard as a person came down the hall. It was the queen herself, Lady Raseleane.

She beamed and smiled. "Oh! There you are, Rath dear. I was wondering where you had gotten to."

Rath prepared himself to run again, grabbing a fistful of cloth as to make room for his feet to tread on the floor, but Alfeegi grabbed his arm with surprising strength and held on tight, preventing the boy from leaving.

"My Lady, may I ask," started Alfeegi to the Dragon Queen, "What have you been doing to this boy?"

"Oh well," Raseleane giggled, "Funny thing, actually. I happened to be working on this new dress when Rath came by my room looking bored. He asked what I was making, and well, imagine my surprise when I learned he didn't remember what boys wore and what girls wore. And so, I just decided to have a little fun, and that's basically how we came here." She finished her explanation and continued smiling.

Rune recovered from his laughing spree and stood up straight, though still filled with the slight giggles. "Well then why was he running away?" he asked.

"Ah, that. Well, he looked out my window and saw Kai-Stern entering the grounds. So he just sped out of my room to go greet him. And look at him go."

"What?" Alfeegi stared at the spot where the Fire Dragon Knight had been locked in, firm in his grasp, a few moments ago, and noticed that the boy had indeed escaped from the officer, and was now running down the hall at top speed.

Alfeegi was drained of color for a moment, then gathered up his infamous anger once again, "He can't go out dressed like that! Hurry up, we have to catch him!"

But they were far too late already. Rath had hastily made his way down the flight of steps and was at the entrance doors, waiting for the moment when the Blue Officer would enter for the boy to pounce on him.

He waited there for a few seconds, ready to pounce, like a cat, and then-

"I'M BACK!"

"KAI-STERN!"

Rath jumped on the Blue Officer, who in turn put the knight in a death-hug. They both fell backwards.

Kai-Stern opened his eyes to get a good look at Rath, and boy, was he surprised.

"…"

"What?" asked Rath yet again. "Everyone's been looking at me all weird. What's so weird? Tell me!"

"Um, well, you're wearing a dress, for one," said Kai-Stern, trying not to think that the knight actually looked adorable.

"So?" Rath looked down at his clothes. He didn't think anything was wrong with them.

"Well, you see- uh, well…boys aren't supposed to wear dresses."

"Raseleane said it was okay. She said it was cute!" he said, looking happy.

Kai-stern sighed, "Yes, well, boys just don't wear them, so just…go take it off. And those hair things, too."

"Okay then!" Rath got up and ran to find the room which he had come from, where he had left his clothes in.

Kai-stern put a hand to his forehead. 'I think that memory loss spring also took away some of his age…' he thought to himself. 'I need to have a talk with Raseleane about her dress-up habits…'

But nonetheless, he smiled. He was home, just in time for the holiday season. Christmas was just around the corner, as was the evil clothed in white.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

dark-birdie: YAY! FINISHED! Don't forget to review!

Btw, my b-day is in FOUR days! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!


End file.
